The Ex Factor
by Kare38
Summary: What if the person you loved asked a question you weren't sure if you should answer?


The Ex Factor.

A story based on the TV show "Dark Angel" (Cameron/Eglee)

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of the show. No copyright infringement is intended.

Max is lying in bed on her side, her right leg is draped over a slumbering Alec and her head is resting gently on his shoulder. She's stroking lazy circles across his hairless chest listening to the sound of his steady and relaxed breathing. Instead of sleeping, Max is thinking. About things that should probably be left well enough alone. Things that could upset the delicate balance of her and Alec's newly formed "relationship". Damn her shark DNA and feline curiousity!

"Alec, who's Lola?", Max whispers in his ear.

Unfortunately for Alec, he isn't sleeping yet and he hears her question. He's pretending to be asleep however, with the hopes that she'll drop the subject and continue lightly stroking him into dreamland.

"Alec, I know you're still awake", Max prodds.

Well, shit. Damn her shark DNA! Breathy moans, tangled limbs, sweat soaked skin, lust filled stares and Max. Now that is what he wants to be thinking about right now. Not Lola and what Max might think or do to him if he answers her question with any kind of honestly. Groaning loudly, Alec tries to convey without words that he's not a happy trannie at the moment.

"I'm waiting", she says ignoring his wordless protest.

"Yeah, well I'm thinking. Really hard. I'm trying to come up with something to get me out of answering that question."

"Don't strain yourself. Besides it can't be that bad", she comments.

Alec sighs and stares at her with a pained expression.

"Come on Maxie no man in his right mind wants his girlfriend asking about his previous...relationships", Alec explains.

"So you had a relationship with her?"

Another sigh.

"It was more like a business transaction really", he hedges. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" Please say no, please say no he pleads silently.

"Yes."

Well crap! He pauses looking up at the ceiling stains in Max's TC apartment. She has the bigger bed so they always seem to stay here. He's not sure why he still keeps his apartment. It's not like he's ever there anymore. He's got so much stuff at Max's now that he hardly ever needs to go home. Well maybe after this conversation, he might be spending a lot more time there. Alec turns to look at Max and finds her brown eyes staring back at him intently.

Well, here goes nothing...

"Lola was...well is if she's still alive...a thirty something year old Russian prostitute. Biggs and I met her when we were sent on a reconnaisance mission to Kazikstan. This was about three years before the breeding program started... when I met you. I was almost sixteen at the time."

"Oh."

Well that reaction was...unexpected. But Max is still looking at him in a way that says she expects him to explain himself further.

"I didn't pay her for sex if that's what your wondering."

"So you didn't have sex with her?"

And the land mine goes boom!

Alec pauses trying to think of way not to answer that . Nope...he's got nothing! I guess there's no way of getting out of this one.

"I didn't say I didn't have sex with her Max. I said she didn't charge me that's all. I guess you could say I was Lola's pet project, a way to pass the time and escape the monotony of her pitiful life. We made a deal so that both of us could get what we wanted out of the relationship. God this is so embarassing! I can't believe I'm actually telling you this."

"If Lola wanted an escape then what did you want out of the relationship?", Max asks him.

"What do you think Max? I was a trained soldier who could kill five men in thirty seconds flat but I had no idea how to handle a woman. I was as green as an avocodo and totally mortified by it."

"You were a virgin then?"

"Unfortunately, no I wasn't." Alec's eyes close at divulging that bit of information and a pained expression crosses his face. It's as if he was recalling yet another shitty Manticore memory.

Watching him, Max suddenly realizes that maybe he's right to want to keep this to himself. Why does she always have to push so hard?

"You don't have to say anymore Alec. I probably shouldn't have asked. What happened in your past is not important because that's not who you are anymore. I guess my feline curiousity just gets the better of me sometimes", Max admits. She kisses him gently then on the forehead before placing her head back on his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you", Alec confides wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I'm just a little worried about what you'll think of me once you know. God I'm gonna kill Biggs for bringing up Lola's name around you!"

Max lifts her head to look at him.

"You should never have to worry about what I might think of you Alec", she replies. "What makes us work is that we understand each other, the good and the bad. I know for the longest time all I would let myself see about you was the bad things. So I understand why it's hard for you to trust me not to think the worst. Really, if you don't want to tell me the rest it's ok."

"It's not about trust Max. I do trust you...with everything." He kisses her gently on the lips. "It's just embarassing that's all."

"Alec, you're a hot ass genetically empowered male. What do you have to be embarassed about?" Max questions.

"You think I'm a hot ass?", he teases.

"Alec...", she starts but he immediately interupts her.

"I wasn't always a sex god you know", Alec states rather matter-of-factly. Max snorts at that and a giggle escapes her. "I'm being serious Maxie."

"OK fine. Go on then", she encourages him.

"About a month before the Kazikstan mission one of the X5 females in my unit went into heat and pretty much jumped me in the rec room. We didn't have a lot of experience with heat up to that point. I was so affected by the pheremones she was giving off that I ejaculated pretty much upon entry. Right after that, we were dragged away from each other before anything else could happen. They took her to isolation for the remainder of her cycle and gave her the morning after pill I heard later."

"Needless to say I left that girl completely unsatisfied and word of the "incident" quickly got around the base. I was the butt of many a joke let me tell you", Alec recalled flinching as he relived the memory of the taunts and jokes he had endured.

"Alec you were just a kid" Max stated. "You couldn't be expected to know...".

"Doesn't matter", he interupted. "I was a laughing stock and I knew that I had better figure out a way to improve my ignorance. I didn't have the first clue how to do it though. My confidence was pretty much shot when it came to females after that. So when the opportunity arose and Lola took me under her wing, I was grateful. I guess everybody has to start from scratch when it comes to sex and somebody's got to show you the ropes. Lola was that person for me. You know Maxie, you should really thank her if you ever meet her."

"Oh really", Max responds with a smirk not willing to give into his line of thinking quite yet. "Why's that?"

"Well for starters, you know that thing that I did last night", he began.

"What thing?", Max questions.

"You know in your office...on your desk"

"Oh!", she blushes reliving the memory. "That thing."

"Lola taught me how to do that", he admitted rather proud of himself.

"But..but how did she...I mean you must of...", Max stuttered.

"It's amazing what a little prostitute patience and a lot transgenic stamina can accomplish in such a short period of time. Lola may have thought she was doing ME a favor but you better believe she did not regret teaching me the ins and outs of sex. I was an excellent student", he boasted. "I got my confidence back after my lessons and when I returned to Manticore I became the well adjusted hot ass genetically empowered male that I am today."

"Wow! Then I guess you're right maybe I should thank Lola. Is there anything else she taught you that I haven't seen yet oh masterful one!" Max teased rolling herself on top of him. She then started rubbing suggestively against his lower half feeling him respond almost immediately.

"Well now I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I told you all of my sex secrets Maxie", Alec told her.

"Yeah well just make sure that I'm the only one who benefits from Lola's lessons Hot Boy", Max warns him as she scrapes her teeth none too gently across the mate mark she made on his shoulder just a few weeks before.

Alec moans in response to her actions. God he loves it when she does that!

"And who knows, maybe I still have a few things to teach you Mr. Sex God", Max suggests kissing her way slowly down his chest.

"God I hope so Maxie. I really really hope so", he sighs.

Max suddenly stops to look up at him...right before she reaches her intended destination.

"What?", Alec smirks at her.

"I was just thinking that maybe you might want me to tell you where I learned my sex tricks Alec?"

"NO! Most definitely not!", he replies immediately.

Max laughs at Alec's shocked expression. "Spoilsport! Well, since you were so honest in sharing your secret with me, I think you deserve a reward", she purrs.

With that she continues her downward journey making Alec forget almost immediately that an uncomfortable conversation ever took place. Maybe it is worth sharing an embarassing secret with the woman you love every now and then. It was certainly worth the reward and the lack of sleep they both got that night.

The End.

Author's Note:

The idea for this story was inspired by my "I Never Told" story. During Alec's POV chapter, he states the he never told Max about Lola and I started to wonder what if she asked since Biggs mentionned her at the end of season two. If you haven't read "I Never Told", please try it out. It's one of the stories that I'm most proud of. It's angst but not too angsty. Thanks so much for reading. Please review. It keeps me motivated to write more.


End file.
